


wouldn't you like to see something strange?

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (sea serpents), Attempt at Humor, Costume parties, Demon Lee Minho | Lee Know, Demons, Dragon Han Jisung | Han, Dragons, Poor Chan, Sea Monsters, Sea Serpent Hwang Hyunjin, Selkie Yang Jeongin | I.N, Selkies, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampires, Warlock Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Warlock Seo Changbin, Warlocks, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolves, Witches, group costumes, sorry guys gals and pals XD, thats a lot of creature tags, they go to a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: "So, can everyone think of a creature to go as?" Chan asked."I'M GOING AS A SELKIE!" Jeongin shouted.~~31 Days of Halloween: Day 12
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	wouldn't you like to see something strange?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for this story: “i was really down for a couples costumes, but is this really the best you can do?”
> 
> i changed it a little to fit all of them, lmao
> 
> btw, haven't said this yet, but hyunjin, jisung, felix, seungmin, and jeongin are all in college! the other three already graduated

All 8 housemates were sitting at their kitchen table, each one with a serious look on their face. Felix spoke up first and said, "Alright. The party is next week. We still need costumes. Are we doing group or individual costumes?" He looked around the table. "All in favor of individual costumes, raise your hand." 

Seungmin and Minho were the only two who raised their hands. 

"All in favor of group costumes?" 

Everyone else raised their hands. 

"It's decided. We're doing group costumes. But of course, as is our rules, Seungmin and Minho will get the final say as to what we go as." Felix concluded the voting with a smile. "Now we brainstorm. Think about what you want the costume to be, and let Chan know and he'll write it down. He's the only one I trust to not lose the paper. Me and Hyunjin have to get to our 10 AM class though, so we'll see you later!" 

With that, he grabbed Hyunjin's hand and the two of them took off to get to their school on time. 

* * *

Throughout the day, Chan was tasked with listening to the increasingly terrible ideas that his friends had. He already vetoed several, and refused to write any of Jisung's down at all. So far only Jeongin and Changbin actually had ideas written down. 

When Felix and Hyunjin came home, both were severely disappointed in their friends. Hyunjin glanced at the list and said, "I was really down for group costume, but is this really the best you can do?" 

Felix shook his head as he looked at the list as well. "We might have to sit down and talk about this..." 

But just as he said that, Jisung burst into the room with a grin on his face. "I JUST HAD THE MOST AMAZING IDEA!" 

Chan, Felix, and Hyunjin all looked at him, Hyunjin and Felix in anticipation, and Chan with a raised eyebrow. 

"What if we all went as supernatural creatures?" Jisung continued with an even wider grin. "I mean, it's easy, and I'm surprised no one else has thought of it yet." 

Felix and Chan exchanged a look, before looking back at Jisung. "Let's run it by Seungmin and Minho." Chan said. 

* * *

When asked, Seungmin's face lit up and he agreed immediately. "Sounds good! I like it!" 

Minho had pretty much the same reaction, and it was decided. They sat down with the rest of their friends that evening and ran the idea by them. Everyone had pretty much the same reaction, and Jeongin wouldn't stop bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"So, can everyone think of a creature to go as?" Chan asked. 

"I'M GOING AS A SELKIE!" Jeongin shouted. 

They all stared at him and he grinned. "Sorry, I just really like them!" 

"It's fine." Seungmin said. "I think I'll go as a werewolf. Wear fake ears and fangs."

"And a fake tail." Minho said, grinning. "I'll go as a demon or something." 

"Me and Binnie wanted to go as witches!" Felix said, draping an arm around said male's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna go as a dragon!" Jisung said. 

"I guess I'll go as a merman?" Hyunjin said, shrugging. 

"I'll be a vampire." Chan said, smiling. 

"Then it's settled! Good luck on putting your costumes together!" Felix said with a grin. 

* * *

"So why'd you choose a merman?" Jisung asked, walking down the store aisle with Hyunjin. There were several packages of Halloween makeup in their cart, as well as fake fangs and fake wings. 

"Because if I said, 'I'll go as a sea serpent', it would be weird. How do you convey being a sea serpent without showing your serpent form? Honestly, in my half-form I look more like a merman than anything else so It just makes sense. "Hyunjin answered. 

"I suppose so. It's funny though, that we decided to go as what we actually are." Jisung said, laughing. 

"True. What if they figure it out though...?" Hyunjin bit his lip, glancing at Jisung. 

"They won't. They're denser than rocks. Besides, even if they do, they're our friends. I mean, Seungmin and Jeongin are still friends with us." Jisung answered. 

"Yeah, but they're also supernatural creatures. And if we were vampires, wouldn't Seungmin hate us anyways?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Well, for one, we're not vampires. And two, werewolves and vampires don't hate each other anymore. That was more than a thousand years ago. You're not even two hundred yet!" Jisung said, giving Hyunjin a look. 

"I'm still sixty years older than you..." Hyunjin mumbled as they went to go pay for the items they bought.

* * *

The night of the party came, and they all spent the entire day getting ready. Jisung was painting scales on Hyunjin's face, before Hyunjin painted scales on his. Then Hyunjin helped Jisung pull on the fake dragon wings. Hyunjin considered going half-form so that he'd have his gills, but he and Jisung both agreed that it would be better to just paint some on. 

In Seungmin's room, Jeongin was helping him paint his face to make it look like a werewolf's. Or, what humans perceived werewolves to be like. Seungmin kept complaining, but eventually he shut up when Jeongin forced a pair of fake fangs into his mouth. 

Jeongin himself had on face paint to look like a seal, and was wearing his actual selkie coat. Seungmin had protested at first, but Jeongin insisted that he wanted to wear it. 

In Chan's room, Minho helped him put white face paint all over his face. Then the demon took fake blood and put that on Chan as well. "All done." He said, stepping back to admire his work. "Now for the fangs." He handed Chan the fake fangs and the vampire put them in. 

"Thith feelth weird." Chan said, grimacing. 

"Suck it up, buttercup." Minho said, dropping his glamour. "Do you think this looks too realistic?" 

"Well we got fake hornth for a reathon." Chan said, gesturing to the shopping bag on the bed. He walked over and grabbed the fake horns. He handed them to Minho, who readjusted his glamour to hide his horns and his tail. 

"There." He glanced in the mirror. He looked basically the same in his demon form, but with pitch black eyes and clawed hands (which they covered with gloves). "Demonic." 

"Very funny. Now leth go thee if anyone elth needth help." Chan said. 

"I don't know if I'll be able to listen to you talk like that for an entire evening." Minho stated. 

In Felix's room, he and Changbin had donned witch has and were wearing black robes. Felix carried a broom, and Changbin carried one of his actual spellbooks. It wasn't the brightest idea to carry around an actual arcane book, but he and Felix had no other alternatives. 

Once they felt they were ready, they headed downstairs to wait for the others. 

* * *

Felix smiled as he looked at everyone's costumes. "We look good!" 

"I agree." Chan said, smiling. "Leth head out." 

"I still hate the way you sound." Minho stated, grabbing Changbin's arm and headed towards the door. 

"I still hate the way you look." Jisung called out. 

"No you dont! You love me!" Minho called back. 

"Fine!" Jisung said with a pout. "C'mon Jinnie." He and Hyunjin walked out together. 

"Oh boy... It's gonna be a long night." Seungmin said as he and Jeongin headed out as well. 

Chan and Felix exchanged glances and smiled, before following the rest of their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> i spent a good 20 minutes trying to think of a costume idea for them, but then i went, "wait... what if i just have them go as themselves?!" and not gonna lie i had to try really hard not to laugh out loud
> 
> i actually didn't really want to do this one, but as i was writing it i got super excited XD
> 
> and both halves of the group still have no idea what the other half is lmao


End file.
